7 Degrees of Freedom
from http://orcs.biz/mud/list ]] 7 Degrees of Freedom is an AberMUD which as of September, 2012 remained up featuring both classic AberMUD quests and a large number of new zones and quests. Core AberMUD zones remain in the game but are slightly modified as is the spell system. A class system has been introduced which, in effect, allows a player to change races and guilds at will using the same player character. Creating a new character Races, stats and guilds are not initially available. 7 Degrees of Freedom has an innovative MUD school that leads a new player through an interesting quest which introduces the player to some of the commands used in the game, particularly the look command which offers possibilities of looking in, looking under, or looking behind something. The magic fountain remains in the game. Credits *7 Degrees of Freedom Version 1.0 1999-2007 By Nalal (Allan Whiteford), additional material by Jaakan *Derived from iDiRT Version 1.82 1994-1996 By Illusion (Shawn Hill) *Derived from DIRT Version 3.1.2 1990-1993 By Alf (Alf Salte) & Nicknack (Gjermund Sorseth) *Derived from AberMUD IV 1989-1990 By Anarchy (Alan Cox), Atropos (Leon Thrane),Moog (Richard Acott), Mortis (Chris Samuel), White (Jim Finnis) Entry to the game The game is entered at The Temple of Freedom which, in addition to Start of Tutorial, has exits to the classic AberMUD starting points The Village Church and The Temple Of Paradise. The third starting point, A Dirt Path, leads to a simple quest which offers a bit of equipment and a experience points. It may be repeated if a player wishes to start and play without getting their equipment set out of storage. The exit to Hickdale Square leads to Freedom City where shops, inn, rooms devoted to classes and other facilities such as chat rooms are found. Few aggro monsters are present. Map returns a list of maps, including detailed maps of Freedom City and a map of the class related area of the city. Game play Although it is possible to follow another player, play on an AberMUD is usually solitary and based on combat. Death rooms are disabled and cannot be entered; rather, a warning message appears. Combat is initiated by the command kill or attack or casting a successful offensive spell. As you take damage you can restore hit points by eating food. You may flee but on this MUD a direction must be specified if it is to be successful. Autoeat and wimpy are in the game, but a flee due to wimpy is seldom, if ever, successful. If you flee you will lose all carried inventory, but will keep equipment; 3% of experience is lost. If a monster successfully casts cripple on you, you will not be able to move out of the room or to flee. Elementary commands To consider a monster use the command judge, consider returns an error message. To facilitate handling of items in inventory enter the command "itemnumbers" which will make the unique identifying number of each object visible. If there are three identical items on the ground, or 3 items with the same name, get item.2 will get the 2nd of the objects. This is different from the DikuMUD convention of 2.item. Keep in mind that an item may have several names, for example greatsword may also have the name sword, or not. Help files There are sets of policy, info and help files which return a menu by entering that command. Idling, link dead, and quiting Quit results in dropping all equipment, and money, and leaving the game. You re-enter the game back at The Temple of Freedom with nothing. You cannot go linkdead for an extended period of time, if you lose your connection reconnect immediately; the limit is 25 minutes, see info linkdead or policy linkdead. You can idle without equipment indefinitely or with stored equipment. Idling with equipment you have acquired during your current login will prevent the zone it is in from resetting, see policy idling. Spells Mana for the casting of spells is found in certain equipment such as a necklace, pendant, or wand. This includes the augmenting objects such as the powerstone present in the classic AberMUD. The where spell is present, but sometimes gives only the zone you are in rather than the searched for object, player, or mobile. The newbie tutorial lists the classic AberMUD spells such as fire, frost, and shock, as well as where. It is not clear if a visit to where they were found in the classic AberMUD increases proficiency. Most spells are granted to newbies as a matter of course, however, a few additional spells may be found. Races Races are called classes. A player may change from class to class within the game simply by touching a stone the Temple of Fate. Most classes are linked to level, but some require completion of a quest before they may be utilized. Each class has different stats, such as increased or decreased hit points, hp, or mana points, mp, and possibly different abilities. Wisps, for example, can wear no armour, but do not suffer physical damage from weapons. Money There is money in the game, stores, and a bank, in Hickdale Square a utility area which links from the start location, The Temple of Freedom. Money must be banked before quitting or it will be lost. STR:86/86>Quitting game... You lose the 371 gold you have been carrying!Log on by Lal September 15, 2012. A semi-skilled player who devotes their play to making money can easily make 5,000 an hour while gaining experience by selling items rather than pitting them.Log on by Lal September 29, 2012. Equipment storage Your equipment may be stored at an inn in Hickdale Square. Rent, free at first, increases gradually as you gain levels, and may reach astronomical levels.During a session on about September 17, 2012 as Lal an advanced player was heard on the chat channel saying that the requested rent was nearly 5,000 gold and asking for a "reset". Game response is unknown Experience Experience can be gained by killing monsters, completing quests, or sacrificing items in the pit. Wizzing Due to the presence of well-known zones, particularly Camelot which will produce massive experience for a skilled player, and classic well-known quests, it is possible for an experienced AberMUD player to advance to wizard in a day or two of intense play. A frob of 50,000 experience points is offered, but that can be gained in a few hours play by someone familiar with the game. However, becoming a wizard does not end your playing career on 7 Degrees of Freedom. Wizards may continue to play, explore extensive additional zones, and solve many new quests while also participating in administration of the MUD and creating new zones. One must adopt the role of player after advancing to wizard while they are playing; they cannot play with wizard powers. Auto regeneration system There are no resets either by wizards or players. In a major advance, for AberMUDs, an auto regeneration system is in place which dynamically resets zones, see info ARS. The MUD may still crash, however and thus be reset. Notes External links and further reading *Homepage 7 Degrees of Freedom *Listing on Mud Connector **" Vote for 7 Degrees of Freedom on TMC! *Listing on MudStats.Com * telnet://7dof.org.uk:6715 7dof.org.uk 6715 Category:Aber Category:Active Games